Edward Elric
Edward Elric (エドワード・エルリック, Edowādo Erurikku), znany także jako Stalowy Alchemik (鋼の錬金術師, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi), jest tytułowym bohaterem anime i mangi "Fullmetal Alchemist". Mając 11 lat postanowił wraz z młodszym bratem Alphonsem przeprowadzić ludzką transmutację — w wyniku której stracił prawą rękę oraz lewą nogę, natomiast Alphonse całe ciało. Po odbyciu rehabilitacji został najmłodszym Państwowym Alchemikiem w historii (w wieku lat 12). Trzy lata później (gdy zaczyna się akcja właściwa), Edward jest całkowicie pochłonięty poszukiwaniem Kamienia Filozoficznego — przedmiotu, dzięki któremu zdołałby odzyskać utracone kończyny i przywrócić ciało Alphonse'owi. Wygląd thumb|left|191px|Ed w wyobrażeniach May Chang Na początku anime/mangi jest 15-latkiem. Ma blond włosy, które w pierwszej serii nosi związane w warkocz bądź ma rozpuszczone (podczas snu czy kąpieli). W drugiej serii również nosi warkocz, ale czasem też koński ogon, przez co przypomina swojego ojca w młodości. Stawia sobie kosmyk włosów przy grzywce na kształt tzw. "antenki". Z rozdziału 56 dowiadujemy się, że robi to celowo, prawdopodobnie, aby wyglądać na wyższego. Na początku mangi pokazano, że jego wzrost wraz z antenką i wysokimi podeszwami w butach wynosi 165cm. Jego oczy są koloru złotego, co podkreśla jego korzenie kraju Xerxes. Jest niski, jak na swój wiek, bo ma tylko 149 cm wzrostu, choć później staje się coraz wyższy. Edward nosi czarną podkoszulkę na szelkach, czarne spodnie i katanę (lekką kurtkę) oraz czarne buty na grubej, czerwonej podeszwie. Nakrywa się czerwonym płaszczem z kapturem, który ma znak alchemii na plecach. Zamiast prawej ręki i lewej nogi ma protezy. Nosi również białe rękawiczki, aby zakryć protezę ręki. Kiedy Edward i Alphonse szukali May Chang i jechali do Briggs, Edward nosił cieplejszy płaszcz. Na kapturze miał biały puchowy ocieplacz. Winry wymieniła Edwardowi protezy na zimowe, które nie są ze stali. Nowe protezy Edwarda dały mu o wiele większą prędkość, aczkolwiek zmniejszyły jego wytrzymałość. Kiedy Edward walczył z Pridem, miał protezę pokrytą węglem, aby odbijać jego ataki cieni. W drugiej serii nosi zimowy, biały płaszcz, podczas pobytu w twierdzy Briggs. Sypia w białym podkoszulku i białych/błękitnych bokserkach. W filmie kinowym miał na sobie białą koszulę na długi rękaw, elegancką, brązową kamizelkę oraz galowe, brązowe spodnie. Brązowy długi płaszcz. W filmie kinowym wersji Brotherhood był ubrany jak w anime odcinkowym. Przy spodniach (odkąd uzyskał licencję na państwowego alchemika) nosi przymocowany zegarek, a w nim tajemniczy napis. Wraz z biegiem czasu, za sprawą ciągłych treningów, Ed stawał się coraz bardziej umięśniony. Osobowość Chłopak jest niski jak na swój wiek, czego nie znosi i doprowadza go do szału, gdy ktoś o tym wspomina lub wprost nazywa go "kurduplem". Jest bardzo wrażliwy na komentarze na ten temat. Wszyscy mu powtarzają, że jego niski wzrost wynika z tego, iż nie pije mleka, którego Edward nienawidzi i nazywa "białą lurą wyciskaną z krowy". Ze względu na jego mało pokaźną posturę, wielu ludzi myli go z jego bratem, nazywając Alphonsa "Stalowym Alchemikiem", czego Ed nienawidzi. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być niedojrzały. Ma skłonności do sporych napadów złości. Jest porywczy i często zdarza mu się uciekać do przemocy zamiast załatwiać pewne sprawy dyplomatycznie. Do jego cech należy także siła, upartość, zdecydowanie i niezależność. To m.in. stąd wziął się jego przydomek "Stalowy" (z jap. "Hagane", dosłownie oznacza "stalowy", ale odnosi się w Japonii do ludzi o zawziętym usposobieniu). Zdaje się też być często samolubny i skupiony na samym sobie. Lubi działać na własną rękę i nie widzi mu się wykonywanie zadań, którym jest przeciwko. Ma reputację sarkastycznego cynika, który zawsze mówi innym wszystko prosto w twarz, nawet jeśli jakaś kwestia dotyczy czyjejś religii lub ideologii. Wykazuje również tendencje do wielkiego braku cierpliwości i nie bycia w stanie usiedzieć w jednym miejscu zbyt długo, co prawdopodobnie odzwierciedla się w jego ciągłych podróżach. Jednakże pokazuje swoją wrażliwszą stronę ludziom, którzy mieli z nim większą styczność. Potrafi pomagać bezinteresownie innym, okazywać głębokie współczucie i jest niezwykle lojalny. Jako osoba, która wiele wycierpiała w młodym wieku, nie jest w stanie ignorować bólu innych ludzi. Jego wrażliwość można zaobserwować choćby w przypadku historii Niny Tucker oraz jej psa Alexandra, gdzie był ogromnie sfrustrowany przez to, co im się stało. Często bywa wobec innych szorstki i chłodny, ale ma dobre intencje i robi tak dlatego, że nie lubi owijać w bawełnę, bo jest osobą bezpośrednią. Jako ktoś mający w pewien sposób "okaleczone" ciało, nakłania ludzi zdrowych do wykorzystania swoich silnych nóg, by iść wciąż do przodu i jednocześnie jako ktoś obarczony swoimi błędami z przeszłości, podkreśla branie odpowiedzialności za swoje winy. Jest skłonny do pomocy, jeśli wymaga tego sytuacja, ale robi to raczej tylko dla tych, którzy sami tego chcą. Jego lekkomyślność oraz pogarda do władzy sprawa, że często nagina zasady i własnoręcznie wymierza sprawiedliwość, a wszystko te jego zachowania mocno opierają się na jego podążaniu przez życie według zasady "równej wymiany". Dzięki swoim poczynaniom, zyskał rozgłos i popularność jako "bohater ludu". Pomimo że Ed otwarcie i z dumą mówi o tym, iż nie wierzy w żadnego Boga, jego jakoby duchowa wrażliwość czyni go bardziej agnostykiem aniżeli ateistą. Nie modli się ani w żaden sposób nie praktykuje wiary, ale zdarza mu się mówić o Bogu, czasem tak jakby nawet potwierdzał jego istnienie. Relacje Alphonse Elric — Młodszy brat jest dla Edwarda najbliższą i najdroższą osobą. Ed jest w stosunku do Ala bardzo opiekuńczy, natomiast Al wydaje się otaczać starszego brata niemal rodzicielską troską. Mimo że obaj odznaczają się krańcowo innymi osobowościami i mają odmienne zdanie na różne tematy, kochają się na tyle mocno, że jeden — w razie potrzeby — oddałby za drugiego życie. Podczas aktu ludzkiej transmutacji w dzieciństwie omal do tego nie doszło. Gdy Al został przeniesiony za Bramę, Edward oddał swoje prawe ramię w zamian za duszę Alphonse'a (co omal go nie zabiło). Straszliwie okaleczony zdołał przypisać duszę brata do stojącej obok zbroi. Ofiara Edwarda ocaliła Alowi życie, lecz został on zamknięty w sztucznym, metalowym ciele, pozbawiony wszystkich, oprócz wzroku, zmysłów (w głębi duszy Edward był przekonany, że brat obwinia go o to). Pomimo fizycznych niedogodności, jakie niosły ze sobą protezy, Edward skupiał się wyłącznie na przywróceniu Ala do dawnej postaci tak szybko, jak tylko było to możliwe, nie myśląc o własnym szczęściu. Winry Rockbell - Ed i Winry z pozoru są dzieciakami, które uwielbiają się kłócić. Winry w odcinku 23 (anime 2009 r.) mówi sama do siebie, że go kocha. Ed sam się do tego nie przyznaje, ale też ją kocha. Podczas wyznawania swoich uczuć Ed porównał to do tych słów: ,,Dam ci pół mojego życia, ale w zamian chcę połowę twojego" Winry na początku nie rozumie o co chodzi i mówi: ,,Zamiast połowy dam ci całe", następnie cała zakłopotana słowami, które wypowiedziała na głos, dopowiada ,, Albo nie, dam Ci 80%.. nie to za dużo.. 60%... to za mało.." I tak w kółko. Tu ujawniają się ,,zboczenia zawodowe" Eda i Winry. Na koniec sceny Edward przytula Winry. Ma cel do powrotu (w poznaniu innych źródeł typu alchemia, danchemia.) Pod koniec ostatniego odcinka jest widać, że Ed ma obrączkę i razem z Winry trzymają dwoje dzieci. (synek wyglądający jak Ed, oraz córeczkę). Historia Edward Elric urodził się w Resembool w 1899 roku. Jego rodzice to: Trisha Elric i Van Hohenheim. Ma brata Alphonse. Ich ojciec zostawił ich kiedy byli mali. Edward i Alphonse wychowywali się wraz z Winry. Kiedy ich mama umarła postanowili ją transmutować. Edward i Alphonse ćwiczyli pod okiem Izumi, kiedy stali się silnymi alchemikami zaczęli transmutacje. Edward w zasadzie wymiany (dać coś tak samo cennego co chce się odzyskać) stracił lewą nogę, a jego brat ciało. Aby uratować Alphonse'a Ed oddał swoją prawą rękę i umieścił duszę brata w zbroi, która była przy kręgu. Alphonse zaniósł brata do Winry i jej babci Pinako. Kiedy dom Winry odwiedził pułkownik Roy Mustang, Edward postanowił zostać Państwowym Alchemikiem i oddać ciało bratu. Winry i jej babcia stworzyły automail dla niego. Podczas treningu z Alphonsem Edward odkrywa zdolność transmutacji bez kręgów. Pomyślnie zdaje egzamin na Państwowego Alchemika i ze względu na swój auto-ail dostaje tytuł: "Stalowego Alchemika". Po tym bracia Erlic palą swój dom by nie mieli po co wracać do przeszłości. Fabuła Manga i Anime 2003 Przeszłość i osobowość Eda jest zbliżona do wersji mangowej, ale jego postać poszła w nieco inną stronę. W serii bardziej rzuca się w oczy to, jak Ed cierpi po tym, co zrobił w przeszłości. Poświęcono mu w niej najwięcej uwagi, ale jego postać nie została w sumie bardzo rozwinięta. Na końcu zostaje zabity przez Envy'ego, ale Alphonse przywrócił go do życia mocą kamienia filozoficznego, w którego zamienił go Scar. Ed powróciwszy do życia poświęca się, żeby sprowadzić Ala z powrotem. W rezultacie ląduje po drugiej stronie Bramy. Zamieszkuje w Niemczech i wciąż szuka sposobu na powrót do Amestris. W końcu, razem z Alem zostają w świecie za Bramą. Manga i Anime 2009 Edward i Alphonse pojawiają się na dachu miasta. Edward ma schwytać byłego Państwowego Alchemika, Alchemika Lodu. Edward i Alphonse znajdują go w zaułku, Alchemik Lodu jest zdziwiony, że jego moc nic nie zrobiła Edwardowi w rękę, wtedy Edward zrzuca płaszcz i wszystko wiadome, były alchemik jest zdziwiony, że taki mały dzieciak ma tytuł Stalowego Alchemika i na dodatek transmutuje bez kręgów. Na początku Edward i Alphonse łapią go jednak on ucieka. Policjant dziękuje za pomoc Alphonse i myli go z Stalowym Alchemikiem co wkurza Edwarda. Edward i Alphonse pojawiają się w gabinecie Roya Mustanga, gdzie poznają Maesa Hughesa, a on postanawia zaprosić chłopców do swojego domu. Córka Maesa wyśmiewa Edwarda z jego wyglądu i gdyby nie Alphonse, Edward by się nie uspokoił. Alphonse pyta się Edwarda czy to co jedli na kolacje było smaczne na co ten odpowiada, że tak. Chłopcy dowiadują się, że Alchemik lodu zabił więcej ludzi i postanawiają go złapać w walce pomaga Major Armstrong- Silno-ręki Alchemik. W tym czasie Alchemik Lodu tworzy ogromny krąg, którego Edward i Alphonse muszą zniszczyć. Na początku bracia myślą, że Alchemik Lodu ma Kamień Filozoficzny, który może przywrócić m ciała. Niestety okazuje się, że Alchemik Lodu użył potężnej alchemii, a nie Kamienia Filozoficznego. Edward się wścieka kiedy Alchemik Lodu odkrywa prawdę o braciach. Chłopcy znajdują Alchemika Lodu pokonanego przez Kinga Bradleya. Następnego dnia chłopcy leżą w szpitalu i odwiedza ich Major Armstrong. Później Edward i Alphonse jadą do Lioru podczas podróży przypominają sobie historię transmutacji i dzieciństwo w Resembool. Edward i Alphonse przyjeżdżają do Liore by zbadać sprawę "niesamowitego" człowieka Cornello. Edward i Alphonse niechcąco niszczą radio pewnego człowieka. Edward mówi, że Alphonse zaraz to załatwi. Wścieka się ponownie kiedy jego brata nazywają Stalowym Alchemikiem. Edward i Alphonse spotykają później Rose, która zaprowadza go do Cornello. Ed pokonuje Cornello i dowiaduje się, że kamień, który miał to podróbka. Po powrocie odwiedzają Tuckera, państwowego alchemika, który stworzył Chimerę mówiącą ludzkim głosem. Ed dowiaduje się, że Tucker poświęcił swoją żonę by stworzyć tą chimerę (zmienia żonę w chimerę). Kiedy Tucker zmienia córkę Ninę w chimerę, Ed omal go nie zabija. Ed i Al są załamani, gdy dowiadują się, że Scar zabił Tuckera, Ninę i Alexandra. Podczas pierwszego spotkania ze Scarem młodzi alchemicy nie mają szans i Ed postanawia się poświęcić dla brata. Ratuje ich pułkownik Roy Mustang i jego odział, jednak i on jest bezsilny. Całą sytuację opanowuje major Alex Louis Armstrong. Ed, Al i major podczas podróży do Resemboll spotykają doktora Tim Marcoh, Kryształowego Alchemika, który pracował nad kamieniem filozoficznym. Pan Marcoh na początku nie chcę wyjawić Ed'owi tajemnicy kamienia, ale potem daje mu kartkę z podanym miejscem ukrycia notatek doktora. Kiedy Ed i reszta wracają do Resemboll Winry jest na Eda wściekła za zniszczenia auto-mlaila. Winry zaczyna pracę nad auto-mailem. Ed odwiedza rodzinne strony. Kiedy Winry naprawia Edowi rękę i nogę, Ed odnawia brata. Ed, Al i Major Armstrong docierają na miejsce gdzie znajdują się notatki o kamieniu filozoficznym. Umiejętności W przeciwieństwie do zwykłych alchemików, Ed nie potrzebuje kręgów do przeprowadzania transmutacji, a to dzięki temu, że podczas próby transmutacji człowieka widział Prawdę. Ed zawsze wiedział, że to wyjątkowa cecha i był z tego zadowolony; kiedy okazało się, że jego brat też tak potrafi, przeżył krótkie załamanie nerwowe. Mimo to jego wiedza na temat alchemii przerasta wiedzę Ala; potrafił nawet transmutować własne ciało i zamknąć śmiertelną ranę, korzystając z własnej energii życiowej. Poza wyjątkowymi umiejętnościami w posługiwaniu się alchemią, Ed potrafi również świetnie walczyć wręcz, co jest rezultatem treningu u Izumi Curtis. Mimo to póki co udało mu się tylko raz wygrać bójkę z bratem, i to dość nieuczciwym sposobem. Filmy Fullmetal Alchemist Conqueror of Shamballa thumb|142px|Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror Szambali Dwa lata minęło od momentu kiedy Edward zamieszkał w Monachium, Niemczech. Mieszka razem z Hohenhaimem, który wyposażył go w lepsze automail. Fullmetal Alchemist: Święta gwiazda Milos Bracia Elric poznają młodą alchemiczkę, Julię, która prowadzi lud Milos do buntu przeciwko rządzącym nimi tyranom. Ciekawostki * Jest nazywany Stalowym Alchemikiem nie tylko dlatego, że ma ramię i nogę z metalu. Podczas egzaminu na Państwowego Alchemika (anime z 2009 r.) naczelnik King Bradley powiedział o nim, że ma "nerwy ze stali", kiedy to zachował spokój, mimo wymierzonych w niego kilku pistoletów. * Zasłynął jako najmłodsza osoba która zdała egzamin na Państwowego Alchemika. * Możliwe, że jego automail zimowy jest zrobiony z włókien węgla, ponieważ w odcinku 38 (anime z 2009 r.) mówi do Scara: "Ta ręka nie jest już ze stali". * Odziedziczył kolor włosów i oczu po ojcu. * Jest leworęczny. Widać to w odcinku 7 pt.: "Wieczorny płacz chimery" (anime z 2003 r.) kiedy pisze list do Winry. W walce posługuje się jednak zarówno prawą, jak i lewą ręką. * W pierwszej serii data jego urodzin to 3 lutego. W "Brotherhood" i mandze dokładny dzień nie jest znany. Wiadomo jedynie, że urodził się w zimie (różnie można to definiować, nie da się bowiem określić, ile dokładnie trwa zima w Amestris) Daty urodzin nie pokrywają się, co można wysnuć na podstawie analizy charakteru Edwarda w obu seriach. * W pierwszej serii jest zodiakalnym Wodnikiem. * W pierwszej serii nie jest pierworodnym synem Hohenheima. Był nim człowiek, z którego transmutowany został Envy. * Boi się zastrzyków. *Jego ulubiona potrawa to gulasz. *Na początku mangi ma 149 cm wzrostu (bez "antenki" i butów). * Na końcu drugiej serii odzyskał prawą rękę, ale zostawił lewą nogę, bo — jak powiedział Alowi w ostatnim rozdziale — doszedł do wniosku, że: "jeśli pozbędzie się tej protezy, Winry wpadnie w ciężką depresję..." * Nie znosi pić mleka. en:Edward Elric Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Alchemicy Kategoria:Państwowy Alchemik